


Spilled

by vivi_ntvg



Series: College AU drabbles [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spirit Gate 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivi_ntvg/pseuds/vivi_ntvg
Summary: Yugi has a lab project due this afternoon. He doesn't need interruptions, least of all from Jonouchi's annoying roomate, Atem.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: College AU drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207496
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 14





	Spilled

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the Battle City Challenge- Spirit Gate Round 13  
> Prompt: Formula  
> Limitation: 1000 words
> 
> This is the first time I started writing by having only a vague idea and letting the words flow, and it was very fun! Hope you enjoy it!

Yugi carefully measured the necessary amount of liquid and then began pouring it carefully into the container, knowing it was vital to the process that he do so slowly.

The door to the lab suddenly slammed open, making him jump and almost drop the vial he was holding. He didn’t, but some of its contents spilled over his fingers. He cursed as he quickly wiped it away with a nearby cloth. Only once he was clean did he turn around to face the source of his disturbance… and did his best not to groan.

Atem. Great.

To add insult to injury, he didn’t seem aware of what he had done at all, just smiling at him in that cocky, confident way that Yugi wasn’t particularly fond of.

“Hello, Yugi.”

“Atem”, he greeted curtly.

It wasn’t that he _disliked_ Atem, really. He didn’t seem like a bad person. He just… wasn’t the kind of guy Yugi would choose to hang out with. He liked partying, and sports, and was popular. Almost the polar opposite of Yugi. However, he was also Jonouchi’s roommate at the dorms, so he was often around. And when he was, he seemed to enjoy teasing Yugi about his hobbies, which annoyed him to no end.

“What’re you doing?” Atem continued, oblivious.

“Working on a project”, he replied, and turned around to continue doing just that. He checked the container and leaned forward to grab more of the liquid… but an arm was suddenly in his way. He straightened and glared at Atem, who was leaning on the table on both hands, cocky smile still firmly in place.

“Do you mind?”

“Not at all”, he said, and took the bowl with the substance. Their fingers brushed as he handed it over.

“Thanks.”

He went back to measuring and pouring, trying to ignore Atem. After he was done and the other was still standing there, though, he looked up.

“Did you need something?”

“Well, I was about to go get some lunch, and was wondering if you wanted to join me.”

The words were said so nonchalantly, and yet Yugi’s mind froze. He… _what?_ Did Atem seriously just invite him to lunch? He couldn’t have meant it like… a _date_ , could he?

He checked.

“Like… just you and me?”

“I don’t see anyone else around, do you?”

Okay. What. The hell. Was happening?! Yugi tried not to freak out and failed miserably. What was he supposed to say?! Atem barely counted even as a friend to him, let alone someone to go out with. He had to reject him… _kindly_. Not that he had much experience with rejecting people.

“Uhh… sorry, but I have to finish this project, it’s due this afternoon and-”

Atem’s smile fell a little. “If you don’t want to, just say no. You don’t need to make excuses.”

Dammit, Atem was sad, and Yugi had never seen him like this before, and now he felt bad. But what else could he do? Going on a pity date would be worse.

“Uh, no, I really do have to finish…”

Atem seemed to recompose himself a little, smile back in place if a little less cocky. “Well, in that case, why don’t I help you finish?”

Yugi was taken aback. Atem had never shown any interest in chemistry, so what gave?

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I mean, why not?”

“What about lunch?”

Atem shrugged. “I’m not that hungry.”

Yugi thought about the other boy’s actions for a moment, trying to make sense of them, and suddenly it struck him. “Being on your own for once won’t kill you, you know.”

He must have been right, but it was clearly the wrong thing to say. The friendliness completely vanished from Atem’s posture and expression.

“Sorry to have bothered you. I’ll be on my way, then.”

Yugi was again frozen as Atem walked around the table and past him, dismayed at the reaction his words had caused. Sure, maybe he’d rather not have him around, but not by hurting him. He managed to react in time before he left.

“Wait!” he exclaimed, catching Atem’s wrist. “Sorry. That was an awful thing to say.”

Atem turned around and smiled just a little. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

Yugi knew he was going to regret what he was about to say, but he had to make things right. “I would appreciate your help.”

The other boy lit up fully again. “Great!” He strode to the table, peered at Yugi’s notebook where the formula was written… and turned back to him with a sheepish expression. “Uhh… you’re going to have to tell me what to do.”

Yugi smiled.

While they worked, he was mostly concentrated on what he was doing and giving instructions to Atem, but every now and then the other boy would ask a casual question and he would answer it without much thought. As they were finishing, it occurred to him that Atem seemed different than usual. Less confident and more... _natural_.

“So…” Atem said as they rinsed the utensils they’d used. “That lunch invitation is still on the table. If you want. Not that you’re obligated to! I mean, I didn’t do this so you’d come! I just…”

Yugi had never seen Atem flustered like this, and wondered if this was what he was like when he wasn’t surrounded by people. Did he put on a confident act all the time? If so, it was a pity, because he liked this side of him much more.

The question was, did he like it enough to want to see more of it?

The answer was obvious.

He put a hand on Atem’s to prevent him from breaking the vial he was furiously rinsing. When the other boy looked up at him, Yugi was surprised to see a slight flush on his cheeks.

He decided he liked that, too. He gave Atem his brightest smile.

“I’d love to.”


End file.
